Tema de Apertura
El Tema de Apertura es la secuencia de título de apertura; cuenta con todos los personajes principales y también algunos de los personajes secundarios. El tema es cantado y tocado por el creador de la serie Pendleton Ward, posee las mismas letras que el Corto de Animación, pero con algunas variaciones. El Tema de Apertura está disponible en los siguientes idiomas: inglés, castellano, español latinoamericano, alemán, italiano, francés, japonés, holandés, ruso, chino (Taiwán), sueco, portugués, rumano, danés y polaco. Letra en Latino América Hora de aventura Llama a tus amigos Vamos a tierras Muy lejanas Con Jake el perro, Y Finn el humano. Y diversión siempre tendrás, ¡Es Hora de Aventura! Letra en E.U.A Adventure time C'mon grab your friends, We're going to very Distant lands '' ''With Jake the Dog And Finn the Human, The fun will never end, It's Adventure Time. Letra en España thumb|right|250px Hora de Aventuras llegó Coge a tus amigos, Y vámonos. Con Jake el perro Y Finn el humano Lo pasaremos guay ¡Hora de Aventuras! Letra en Brasil thumb|right|250px A aventura vai começar Todos juntos vamos visitar O mundo de Jake E seu amigo Finn Diversão é aqui Hora de Aventura Personajes *Finn *Jake *Dulce Princesa *Rey Helado *Marceline *Arcoiris *Pingüinos *Pato de Dos Cabezas *Tronquitos *Golem de Nieve *BMO *Dulce Gente **Starchy **Señor Panquesito **Muto de Jengibre **Cubo de Azúcar **Paleta **Niña Gomita 1 **Niña Gomita 2 **Choco Fruta **Bastón de Caramelo **Guardianes de la Promesa Real **Elotito **Chico Paleta de Uva *Esqueleto *Ratas Tema Original Existen versiones preliminares del tema de apertura que no fueron usadas. Muchas caras conocidas aparecen, incluyendo unos Gusanos, el Rey Helado, el Cíclope de Nieve, Marceline, la Dulce Princesa, Arcoiris, Phil, Tronquitos, Gork, Wendy, y hasta el Caracol. Versiones Alternativas Corto Animado thumb|right|250px Para el Corto Animado se hizo un tema especial. Este es el primer tema oficial de Hora de Aventura con las actuaciones principales de: *Finn (como Pen) *Jake *Rey Helado *Arcoiris *Dulce Princesa Versión Fionna y Cake A cargo de Natasha Allegri, esta intro alternativa aparece en los episodios de Fionna y Cake. 'Letra en Latino América' Hora de aventura, Llama a tus amigos. Vamos a tierras, Muy lejanas. Con Cake la gata Y su amiga Fionna Y diversión siempre tendrás ¡Hora de aventura! 'Segunda versión en Latino América' Hora de aventura, Llama a tus amigos. Vamos a tierras, Muy lejanas. Con Cake el gato Y Fionna la humana Y diversión siempre tendrás ¡Es Hora de aventura! 'Letra en España' Hora de aventuras llegó, Coge a tus amigos, Y vámonos. Con Cake la gata, Y Fionna la humana. La pasaremos guay, Hora de aventuras. 'Letra en E.U.A' Adventure Time C'mon grab your friends, We're going to very Distant lands. With Cake the Cat And Fionna the Human, The fun will never end, It's Adventure Time. Versión 3D thumb|right|250px Una versión en 3D, aprobada por Frederator, fue puesta en Youtube. No salió en ningún episodio, solo fue hecha por fans. La animación es completamente en 3D, pero con un estilo parecido a la arcilla. Fue creado por Ryley Swan y se encuentra disponible en su canal de Youtube. En esta versión Marceline no aparece, pero en su lugar aparece un letrero que dice: "Vuelvo en 10 minutos". Episodio "Una Falla es una Falla" thumb|right|250px Este episodio cuenta con una versión modificada del tema de apertura de la serie. En esta versión especial es idéntica a la versión original del intro, la diferencia es que está todo en 3D con gráficas CGI (cortesía de David O'Reilly). Ésta es la segunda versión modificada del intro después de la versión de intercambio de género de Fionna y Cake, este intro también hace de éste episodio el único enteramente animado en 3D, sin ninguna animación 2D en lo absoluto. En el intro también se ven versiones a 3D de Tronquitos, Marceline, y otros personajes que no aparecieron en el episodio. En el ending de éste episodio, en vez de la canción de la isla, aparece otro tema musical junto con créditos acompañados de imágenes del episodio. Videojuego "Hey Ice King Why did You Steal our Garbage?" Esta versión aparece como tema de apertura del videojuego "Hora de Aventura Hey Ice King! Why’d you steal our garbage?!". Es una versión extendida del tema de apertura de la serie, pero modificado para que tenga relación con el videojuego. Artículo Principal: "Hey Ice King Why did You Steal our Garbage". Especial YouTube Geek Week thumb|right|250px En la semana "Geek Week" de YouTube se dio a conocer una versión con legos del Tema de Apertura, producido por Cartoon Network, en colaboración con Novelties. Esta versión tiene como director a Chris Finnegan y cuenta con la animación de Kelly Mazurowski y John Joyce. Por alguna razón, el video no fue liberado fuera de Estados Unidos. Episodio "Cadena Alimenticia" En el episodio "Cadena Alimenticia", se presenta una versión alternativa del Tema de Apertura, el cual es animado, dirigido y cantado por Masaaki Yuasa. Este tema, es mostrado desde varias perspectivas diferentes a la original, y los rostros de los personajes son reemplazados por los de Finn y Jake. Cabe destacar, que es el segundo tema de apertura animado en 3D, siendo el de "Una Falla es una Falla" el primero. Letra en E.U.A right|250 px Adventure Time C'mon grab your friends, We're going to very Distant lands. With Jake the Caterpillar And Finn the Flower, The fun will never end, It's Adventure Time. 'Letra en España' thumb|right|250px|Versión de España Hora de aventuras llegó Coge a tus amigos, Y vámonos. Con Jake la oruga y Finn la flor, Lo pasaremos guay, Hora de aventuras. Miniserie Estacas Para la nueva Miniserie, se hizo una versión alternativa de la intro, donde en lugar de Finn y Jake, salen Marceline y Bonnibel Bubblegum. La intro en Ingles es cantada por Olivia Olson. El tema de apertura fue animado por el estudio de animación de Masaaki Yuasa, Science SARU. Letra en Latino América right|250 px Hora de aventura Llama a tus amigos Vamos a tierras Muy lejanas Con Finn y Jake, Y Marceline. Y Dulce Princesa, ¡Es Hora de Aventura! 'Letra en E.U.A' right|250 px Adventure Time C'mon grab your friends We're going to very Distant lands With Finn and Jake And Marceline And Princess Bubblegum It's Adventure Time 'Letra en España' right|250 px Hora de Aventuras llegó Coge a tus amigos, Y vámonos Con Finn y Jake, Marceline y Chicle Lo pasaremos guay ¡Hora de Aventuras! Episodio "Malas Vibras" thumb|right|250x250px Para este episodio, se creó la intro con la misma animación con la que se hizo el episodio, con Stop Motion. El Rey Helado, la Dulce Princesa y otros personajes aparecen aquí, aunque no aparecieron en el episodio. Miniserie Islas Al estilo de Estacas, Islas tiene una secuencia de título que fue diseñada exclusivamente para la miniserie. El guion gráfico de la nueva intro fue hecho por Sam Alden y, como la intro de Estacas, fue animada por la compañía de Masaaki Yuasa, Science SARU. La secuencia fue preestrenada en la página de Facebook de Cartoon Network y en el Tumblr oficial de Hora de aventura el 12 de diciembre, este último notó "Fuimos increíblemente afortunados de tener al fantástico equipo de Science SARU para animar la intro para la miniserie Islas. Science SARU es tan bueno como impresionante." Curiosidades link=http://i.imgur.com/Q0eLp.jpg|thumb|right|200px *En el cómic #1 de Hora de Aventura, se dice que el intro fue hecho por Jake sujetando una cámara con su mano. *En el momento del intro donde todos en el Dulce Reino están bailando, se puede ver el cameo de alguien en el balcón del Castillo. El creador confirmó que esta es la versión de Adam Muto (Muto de Jengibre), mientras en que en la versión "Fionna & Cake", aparece Rebecca Sugar (Rebecca de Jengibre). *En Latino América, sólo se muestra el tema de apertura completo cuando se estrena un episodio. **Algo similar ocurre en el episodio "Una Falla es una Falla", ya que nunca se mostró el tema en 3D, en su lugar, se emitió el opening regular. **Lo mismo ocurre con el episodio "Cadena Alimenticia". *Cuando aparece la zona post-apocalíptica al principio, se nota un par de hachas, unos audífonos, una bomba nuclear, una televisión, cuchillos, un collar rosa, explosivos, un cráneo de animal, un telescopio, flechas, cintas, ratas y un brazo zombie saliendo de un tronco. *Erróneamente, en la versión latinoamericana del tema de apertura de "Fionna y Cake", no mencionan sus nombres, a pesar de que en el comercial sí. *En la escena de Marceline, se observa que sus dientes son redondos y sus ojos azules. Además posee un bajo diferente al Bajo-Hacha que lleva siempre.thumb|right|250px *En la versión de "Hora de Aventura con Fionna y Cake", los colores de las escenas son más claros, un ejemplo es cuando nombran a los personajes. *La Princesa Flama y la Princesa Grumosa son los únicos personajes principales que no aparece en el tema de apertura, mientras que el Golem de Nieve es el único personaje menor reconocible que aparece. *Al estrenarse la Sexta Temporada en Canal 5* el Tema de Apertura cambió de intérprete. Lo mismo pasó en Cartoon Network al estrenarse la Séptima Temporada. *En un momento de la canción, se puede escuchar un sonido de teclado. Galería Finn y Jake angie 1.jpg tumblr_m60c6shIGQ1rzq5jfo1_1280.jpg 246px-Tumblr_m8rlkj68Qa1r1iibdo1_500.png PantBDallazo.png Adventure_Time 1 .png Adventure_Time_-_Marceline.png|Error de los dientes de Marceline Treehouse1 .jpg 300px-Hora_De_Aventura_intro_español_latino_100%_latino.jpg dbdxhxk.png Noticia_1-2.jpg ç.png vamos.jpg jakethedog.jpg Finn-the-human1.jpg what time is tiAdventure Time.gif|What time is it? Adventure time Fionna y Cake 069.JPG Fionna y Cake .jpg Fionna-humana.jpg cake-la-gata.jpg Una Falla es una Falla qrl 1.png qrl 2.png qrl 3.png qrl 4.png qrl 5.png qrl 6.png qrl 7.png FoundIt.png qrl 8.png qrl 9.png qrl 10.png qrl 11.png qrl 12.png Vídeos Multilenguaje Adventure Time Intro.|Multi-lenguaje del Tema de Apertura Hora de Aventura Opening Ver. 2 (Latino) HD en:Adventure Time Theme Song Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Cantantes Anónimos